A Very Lucky Man
by CurseYeCraig
Summary: Kakashi was often called a lucky man, but never for this reason. KakaSakuIno. Total smut/lemon.


Title: A Very Lucky Man

Author: Me…duh

Rating/Warning: M for lemons and total smut.

Summary: Kakashi was often called a lucky man, but never for this reason.

Pairing: Kakashi x Sakura x Ino

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the characters or anything really 

Kakashi was often called a lucky man, by many people, for many reasons. Some shinobi called him lucky to be a prodigy in the ninja world, some medics and nurses called him lucky for surviving the injuries he got on missions. But he never thought anything of, believing luck to be non-existent. But the phrase had never pertained to anything of the sexual or romantic nature, or at least as far as Kakashi knew publicly. So when Sakura, his former student and current love interest, approached him with her friend Ino and whispered a very sexual question into his ear blushing furiously, he just about fell over.

The rest of that day went by as usual, except for Kakashi aimlessly wondering, no Icha Icha, staring at the ground in thought. Later, as the sky darkened and the sun disappeared, he decided finally, after a day of thinking and pondering, to accept Sakura's offer, although he still somehow thought he was dreaming or had received serious head trauma.

He made his way towards her apartment and for once knocked on the door instead of jumping through the window. A moment later the door opened revealing Sakura in a nightgown. A second passed before Sakura blushed and let him in. He stepped by her and continued into the living room, quickly scanning the room before turning to Sakura, only to be grabbed by someone from behind. He felt arms encircle his waist and a hand ghost over his crotch.

Sakura stepped in front of him, and the arms remained making him guess Ino was the one holding him. He was pushed by Sakura, and pulled by Ino into the bedroom. Sakura then unzipped his heavy vest, throwing it to the side and Ino pulled at his belt and his pant dropped. His shirt, forehead protector, and mask were ripped away soon after, leaving him only his boxers and he was thrown to the bed. So far he had done a decent job of remaining calm and kept his sexual tension in control as he wasn't showing arousal, but he saw the evil glint in both Sakura's and the now visible Ino's eyes.

Before he knew it Sakura had thrown her gown off, and stood in a black lace bra and thong, he assumed the bra was so he didn't see everything at once. Sakura then helped Ino out of hers and they pushed up against each other, breasts squishing together. Sakura had developed late but in the end had been given C breasts, and Ino had Double Ds. They joined in a kiss Ino being the dominant one, as she sucked Sakura's tongue and her hands wandered down Sakura's body and hips as Sakura grinded against her in pleasure. They broke the kiss; Ino quickly ripped away Sakura's bra and her own as she kissed her way down Sakura's neck and breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth, her teeth grazing it and tongue swirling around it.. Sakura moaned out in pleasure as Kakashi could no longer hide his blatant arousal, and freed his hard member from his boxers.

Ino had made it to Sakura's waist and pulled Sakura down on her knees, pushing her towards Kakashi's hard cock. Sakura took it into her hand and stroked it gently before squeezing it lightly a couple times and Ino fondled his sac. Kakashi took in a hard breathe as Sakura removed her hand but continued with her tongue. She and Ino licked up and down his cock, sometimes placing a kiss to it before licking the tip and making their way to his base. Ino finally took the plunge. She started sucking the head, and swirling her tongue around it, while Sakura continued licking and kissing his shaft. Slowly Ino went farther down, pausing every so often to suck and hum causing a vibration through his dick until she reached his base. She stayed there sucking and slowly bobbing her head before she released his dick from her hot mouth with a slick _pop._ She then turned it to Sakura, and Sakura quickly took him between her soft lips. She bobbed her head up and down; only about half his cock in her mouth before Kakashi becoming impatient put his hand on the back of her head and forced her down. She felt the tip against her throat but didn't gag but instead used her tongue to push the underside of his dick, eliciting a moan from Kakashi.

Kakashi finally after a minute of Sakura sucking him let her release his cock. Before he had time to think Ino had his dick between her tits and Sakura's as well. He tried to say something but quickly lost the willpower when they started pushing their breasts up and down squeezing his dick in between. Sakura leaned down licking his tip as the titty fuck continued on, Ino moaning as her hardened nipples rubbed Sakura's. Finally with a loud grunt Kakashi released. He sprayed cum across Ino's and Sakura's faces and breasts. When his climax finished he took a moment to breathe, as he watched Ino and Sakura lick and clean themselves off.

The two girls then stood and crawled up onto the bed, Sakura straddled Kakashi's waist while Ino positioned her pussy for his mouth. They waited a moment before Sakura impaled herself on Kakashi, and he started licking Ino. Sakura bounced up and down on his cock, the sound of skin smacking skin becoming louder through the room. Ino cried out in pleasure as Kakashi licked her clit and pressed it with his tongue. Sakura and Ino joined in another kiss as they both got close to their climax. Kakashi's hands reached Sakura's hips and he slammed her down harder, and picked up his pace licking and sucking Ino. The girls kiss broke as the screamed in ecstasy as they both hit their climax. A moment later Kakashi did a final thrust into Sakura and filled her with his seed and lapping up Ino's juices.

Hours later, they lay in the bed, Kakashi in the middle and the girls on either side, all of them exhausted. In Kakashi's mind as he lay in the bed awake, he though that maybe luck did exist and that he was definitely a very lucky man.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So yeah, umm…crap ending I know but review if you so please (don't be too harsh this is like my second Fanfic, and first lemon)


End file.
